


Sweet Dream

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: “I love everything about you.”By now, he hates those words when they’re strung together in that pattern.





	Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt: "I love everything about you.")
> 
> (characters are in humanoid form)

“ _I love everything about you_.”

By now, he  _hates_  those words when they’re strung together in that pattern.

Normally it’s while he’s on the ground, silently writhing in unrelenting pain from whatever spells and runes **[Llainnaelayr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2939603)**  decided to mix. It’s an offhanded addition, one he can barely make sense of as his leader calmly observes; like the warlock believes the now-empty words suffice enough to provide comfort and praise.

But now,  _now_  he can hear it clear as day.

“ ** _[Kafziel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19911911)_** ,” the familiar voice demands, low enough that he can feel the vibrations where their bodies meet, “ _look at me_.”

He does as he’s told, gasps as everything rushes back at once.

Llainnaelayr’s above him,  _in_  him, steadily pulling the pair towards a release he doesn’t remember ever experiencing. Even though they’re perpetually surrounded by black, the pink-colored eyes staring down at him seem even more intense than usual. They never waver, and for a moment Kafziel feels like he finally  _belongs_.

Then his back arches, muscles rhythmically spasming, and he feels  _something_  he can neither place nor name — other than  _good_. Llainnaelayr continues moving, and after only a handful more, gives a soft grunt and stills.

After a long silence the red-marked, black body leans in close enough to kiss the wildclaw, but doesn’t, and for a moment Kafziel  _wants_.

“ _I love everything about you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
